1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to adjustable headrest assemblies, and more particularly, to an adjustable headrest having an active material actuator and bar-linkage deployment system.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
As is known in the art, headrest assemblies adapted for use with a seatback are commonly used to provide comfort and protection to a user. More particularly, when an occupant is properly positioned within the associated seat, the headrest is preferably aligned with and functions to support the head of the occupant. In an automotive setting, for example, the headrest may function to protect the head during an accident by minimizing the rearward displacement and attainable acceleration of the head resulting from impact.
Autonomously manipulable (or “active”) headrests have been developed that change absolute positioning, so as to selectively reduce the intermediate distance between the headrest and head. In an automotive setting, for example, manipulation may be effected when a crash event is detected or predicted. Conventional active headrests typically employ electrical, mechanical, or pneumatic actuators and complex architecture, which present various concerns in the art. For example, it is appreciated that a measurable load upon the vehicle charging system, a crowded interior headrest region, and a large plurality of moving parts resulting in greater manufacturing, repair and replacement costs are just a few of the concerns.